1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for applying bottom end stops and sliders to a slide fastener stringer chain.
2. Prior Art
Various apparatus arrangements have been proposed for assembling slide fastener components parts such as bottom end stops, sliders, top end stops and the like. Japanese Patent Publication No. 44-12543 discloses an apparatus arranged such that a bottom end stop is applied from below to the back side of a stringer chain and a slider and top end stops are subsequently applied to the front side of the chain, in which instance a parts holder carrying sliders is moved along an arcuate path into a horizontal line of movement of the stringer chain. This prior apparatus has the advantage that the slider is mounted in place with its pull tab disposed on the same side of the stringer chain as the bottom end stop is applied, thus making a slide fastener finished sightly. However, it has a drawback in that the respective units for applying bottom end stops and sliders are located relatively apart from each other, requiring increased floor space and further in that the slider applying unit moves arcuately each time as it feeds and applies sliders one at a time, thus leading to inefficient operation of the apparatus.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-111805 discloses an apparatus including a bottom end stop applying unit and a slider applying unit located respectively above and below the path of feed of a stringer chain such that a bottom end stop is applied to the front side of the chain while a slider is mounted with its pull tab hung down on the reverse side of the chain. With such an apparatus, the resulting slide fastener product appears unsightly as the pull tab of the slider is not on the same side of the stringer chain as is the bottom end stop, and the operation of finishing the stringer chain is also time-consuming as the slider holder makes reciprocating movement similar to the first-mentioned prior art.